


An Enjoyable Outcome

by Suiourne



Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: 2B With A Dick, 9S Gets Nothing!, :), Body Modification, Canon Compliant, Cuddling & Snuggling, Deepthroating, Dubiously accurate science, F/M, Face-Fucking, Femdom, Fluff and Smut, Girl Penis, Hands-free Orgasm, I Tried, LMAO, Lots of Cum, Mistakes Into Miracles, Not Beta Read, Okay FUCK The Different Capitalization Of These Tags, Oral Sex, Orgasm Without Genitalia, Porn With Plot, Post-Canon, Post-Coital Cuddling, Praise, Self-Indulgent, Thanks Science!, With Science Anything Is Possible!, Worldbuilding, Wow!, Yet., android sex, blowjob, lots of kisses, petting, spoiler warning, yeah you heard me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 20:01:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11043294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suiourne/pseuds/Suiourne
Summary: Set a few years after Ending E. 2B and 9S are gifted with a miraculous mod. Upon installation things don't go quite as expected, but in the end the outcome is enjoyable for both of them.





	An Enjoyable Outcome

**Author's Note:**

> WARNINGS:  
> \- Spoilers. Like seriously.  
> \- I'm unsure how to tag this in an accurate and non-rude manner but 2B gets a dick installed and 9S loves on it with his hands and mouth. If you're not a big fan of that, cool, just move on. Or read anyway and complain. Whatever. You do you.
> 
> First off, special thanks to Yoko Taro for having a bigger boner for worldbuilding than me and confirming that yes, androids do in fact have no genitalia by default... unless they're modded on. My immediate thought was, hey, what a wonderful world of sexy possibilities! Thanks for the new niche fetish. Really. Also another special thanks to my buds and ever-patient boyfriend for enabling my interest in 9S getting railed by 2B. I love you guys. (...But don't read this.)
> 
> So! Here it is. One of the first fics (correct me if I'm wrong here) that takes that idea explicitly into consideration when giving the androids private parts. Over 4k words of pure self-indulgence, wowie. The whole time I was unsure whether I wanted to go more into the technical side or the more personal, intimate side, and I honestly think it just fell flat somewhere along the center. Ah well, I tried. I'm just pleased that I finished it at all.
> 
> I haven't written fuckall in months and it's been even longer since I wrote something not totally PWP, so sorry for mischaracterization and stuff like that. Also let's kindly disregard that deepthroating from the position described is almost always uncomfortable (lol firsthand experience). Ehhhhh fuck it whatever. This idea has been plaguing me for days. It's a good idea but I'm just tired and miss my friends. Please, let me be free now...
> 
> Final thing: (I swear I'll shut up soon) While drafting the penultimate paragraph, I realized that I completely neglected to mention A2. I am a fool. She's fine and she is doing great. 
> 
> Thank you.

 

*** * ***

  
What had started as a seemingly simple (if irritating) fetch-me-this-junk request by an eccentric Resistance member had elevated into fending off a few of the remaining violent robots. Dispatching the attackers with ease, the pair of androids returned to the requester with what had been asked of them. After praising their combat prowess, the Resistance android had imparted them with a few goods for trade, and a plain box with unknown contents. Upon being questioned on said contents they'd shrugged, saying it was something they'd been working on that they wanted to share with those they found trustworthy. Hesitant to accept the dubious offering but having had enough of the odd person's various ramblings, 2B accepted the offering and began on her way back to camp. Ever at her side, the boy by the name of 9S perked up at the sight of the thing.

  
"Uh, 2B? I couldn't get a good read on that guy... What if that's- I dunno- a bomb or something? If it is, we shouldn't open it at camp," the chattier android spoke, his curiosity getting the better of him.

"...I suppose so," 2B replied after a bit of consideration. "Though they seemed more into modification than anything."  
  
"Tell me about it. Jeez, what a weirdo."  
  
The pair paused their travelling to look the rectangular box over. It was a bit bulky and would possess a bit of heft to a standard android. On the outside, it seemed unremarkable and a bit scarred from the elements, though whatever was inside had been packed to not carelessly rattle around.

  
"Hmm..." 9S was suspicious of the thing but too curious to simply toss it away. "Pod, can I get a scan on this thing?"  
  
Pod-153 hovered noiselessly toward the box in 2B's hand, analyzing it for a moment before it spoke up. "Analysis: Safe. Contains android parts. No sign of bomb residue detected."  
  
"Parts, huh..." Without further questions, the female android popped the lid off. 9S looked inside, only to have... even more questions. "Whoa, is this..."

  
"What is it?"  
  
"It's, well..." Feeling 2B's gaze on him even through her visor, the boy felt his face heat up a bit. "It's a mod for... uh... y'know." Realizing that 2B wasn't getting the hint, he felt himself heat up even more in embarrassment. _"For sex,"_ he choked out.  
  
"Oh."  
  
  
*** * ***  
  
  
[A few days later...]  
  
The two didn't talk much about it, but each could tell it was on the other's mind. Upon further analysis, 9S hadn't found any sign of a logic virus or any other sort of malware in the mod. It even came with a note detailing how to "install" it, and a few tools to ease the installation. However (assumedly) one person had developed the thing, 9S couldn't fathom, but what he did know was that it'd work. But... for which of them? The fleshy part of the mod had no particular shape, apparently upon initialization it'd form one of multiple configurations depending on the host's gender identity or desire. So, theoretically, it could work for _either_ of them. It was truly a technological marvel! And it could give one of them the chance to feel-

"Your core temperature has risen," a familiar robotic voice spoke from beside him. "Are you feeling all right, 9S?"  
  
"I-I'm fine, Pod." It still felt strange to hear concern from Pod-153, but he had other things to think about. In truth, he _wanted_ it. Both to please or to be pleased. He'd found old world archives of various media containing sex acts both standard and non, so he certainly wasn't innocent when it came to the subject. He knew the technological side of intercourse but still felt curious about it as an experience. Neither he nor 2B had genitalia, much to their chagrin when their relationship had developed toward an intimate turn. They could feel pleasure from kissing and touching of course, and while it was enjoyable they both knew they wanted more. 9S knew that sex mods existed and that a few other androids had fitted them to their bodies, but there was little if any data on the subject. But now that the war was coming to a close, developing only worthwhile things to survive was no longer the main concern. 9S's head swam with the possibilities behind either choice, shaking his head when he realized he was fantasizing. The Scanner-type glanced at the door, wishing 2B were home with him. She had gone out to help with a community task and would only be out for a little while, but he still missed her. For the longest time after their reboot he'd been anxious about separating from 2B, and he still felt a twinge of worry when she wasn't around.

  
The pair lived together, originally because they didn't want to waste space on unnecessary things, then because they couldn't bring themselves to part. And from there... because they felt something for each other they couldn't describe. There was an unspoken sense of comfort and mutual trust between them. Old scars still ached and trauma still reared its head from time to time, but for the most part, the YoRHa survivors lived normally as the years went by. The surviving Resistance- or what was once known as the Resistance anyway, now that the previous threats were almost gone- had been able to expand their once-paltry settlement and make it into something worthy of calling a home. A persisting sense of uncertainty regarding the far future, but they continued to treasure each day.

  
Which brought him to the present. Debating whether or not to finally spring the question on 2B. They certainly trusted each other enough, but did she want it as much as he did?  
  
A noise from the door startled him from his thoughts, though he quickly recognized the visitor as 2B. Hurriedly trying to hide the thing he'd been studying, the male android accidentally knocked over some parts laying strewn about his workspace. Cursing a bit to himself, he turned toward the door as it opened. "Welcome back," he stammered, embarrassed but happy to see her home and in one piece. Hoping she wouldn't notice it, he spoke up. "How was it?"  
  
2B shrugged lightly. "Things went well. They're working on overhauling the hydroponics system for greater efficiency, and needed some particularly heavy lifting done." Her heels clicked softly as she approached the seated boy, and he tensed under her inscrutable gaze. "So, what're you going to do with it?" 2B questioned, gesturing at the obscene mod laying out in the open.

  
"That's... what I was gonna ask you," 9S replied nervously. "I-I mean, from a technological standpoint it's an amazing piece of work and it'd be a waste to just let it sit, so..."  
  
"Of course," 2B agreed, the ghost of a sly smile on her lips as she glanced over his shoulder. He could feel the comforting warmth radiating from her and relaxed a bit, feeling his worries begin to fade away. "Then this begs another question. You, or me?"  
  
"Wait, you're not even gonna ask if it's safe, or-"  
  
"I know how much you've been prodding and studying it. And we both like the idea, so why not?"  
  
9S blushed, feeling himself inexplicably heating up again. "S-straight to the point as always, huh..." He straightened up, nervously glancing between her and the mod. "You mean you'd really let me-" He froze at the feeling of her hand on his shoulder, squeezing reassuringly.  
  
"I trust you, Nines," 2B said warmly, making the boy positively melt under her touch. "I want this, for _us_. Do you?"  
  
"Y-yeah..." The Scanner mumbled shyly. "I mean, _yeah!_ But who should..." The mental image of 2B opening up his chassis made him reconsider his question. He trusted her, but the thought still made his stomach flip. "Y' _know!_ I... think you should have it. I'll be able to do all the proper diagnostics and make sure things are, erm, going well if I'm the one doing the ah... installing..."  
  
"Are you sure?" 2B asked, taking a seat on the bed beside him. "I can tell you're curious how it'd feel, too." The shorter android only nodded, his cheeks warm as ever. "Then, how should we go about this?"  
  
"Uh..." 9S pulled up the manual again, despite having read it enough times to recite each step from memory. "Well, we start by..."  
  
  
*** * ***

  
  
[Some Hours Later...]  
  
Things went surprisingly well. Despite his initial apprehension and embarrassment at asking 2B to strip, he'd been able to open and hard-mod her groin quite easily. 2B entered rest mode with her lips curled in a peaceful smile, the complete trust she showed making him shiver. The intimacy of the action was certainly not lost on him. Holding her hip steady with one hand, 9S finished the process with a sigh of relief. Diagnostics revealed no problems, and mapping sensation to the synthetic nerves went by quickly. 9S was almost startled by how easy it was. Looking at his handiwork, there was only a faint impression where her original chassis and the mod met, the materials seeming to bind together to regain her skin's waterproof seal. Where her pelvic region was originally smooth and doll-like, there was now an odd protrusion of extra flesh that'd shape itself into genitalia... Now to boot it and hope the almost outlandish claims in the manual were true...

  
2B woke with a strange, warm feeling in her groin. It.... ached. The sensation wasn't painful, moreso bordering on the line between pleasant and nondescript. It was different, and as her systems started she realized that the feeling was changing in intensity. She felt... warm. Looking down, it was odd to see anything but her model's featureless groin, but not unpleasant. She sat up, drawing 9S's attention. "Whoa, _easy!_ "  
  
"I... trust it went well?"  
  
"Yeah! Well, uh, so far. I only just started the adaptation process, which according to the manual might feel weird."  
  
2B opened her mouth to reply but an odd, startled noise escaped her. She doubled over, skin feeling far too sensitive as she felt something in her groin shifting and tightening. The uncanny sensation increased in intensity so quickly she felt breathless. "Ohh, _fuck_ ," she groaned.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah. I just..." The overbearing heat building between her legs was spreading through her body, making her shiver and squirm. "The manual was _certainly correct_ ," she concluded with a breathless laugh. Still leaning forward and clutching her gut, she realized that the initial discomfort was over. But the odd heat remained in her body. She felt... she wanted... Panting slightly, she reached down to investigate her new sex, and froze. "... _Oh._ "  
  
"2B?" The male android asked, voice laced with concern. Their eyes "met", and he could see the shock on her face. "Did... it work?" Silence. The Battle-type leaned closer to where he sat, a hand reaching up to pull her visor off. Her pupils were blown, her cheeks flushed pink. 9S leaned toward her, trying to get a glimpse of her new genitals, but she pulled him close too quickly for him to see. "Are you okay? Maybe I should run some checks and see if there's anything I-" In an instant she forced her lips onto his, making the boy give an indignant squeak before he melted into the kiss. The heat coming off her in waves was intoxicating, the raw strength in her appearingly feminine hands bringing out a submissive side of him he'd only recently become aware of. The larger android crawled over him, nibbling at his lower lip until he swore it'd bruise. "2B," he moaned softly when they finally parted, her hand cupping his cheek tenderly. She pulled his own visor off, smiling warmly at the sight of his flustered face before kissing him again. They'd kissed and felt each other up before of course, but nothing could come of it until now. Behind each of 2B's movements was a primal, barely-restrained desire that grew by the moment. Hands that could very easily kill him slid up his jacket, their touch firm but gentle as she ran her nails down his back in a way that made him squirm with delight. 9S could only feel. The weight of her body on his, her soft breasts hanging invitingly in his face... He was so caught up in the moment that he only dimly processed that _something_ was pressing against his slim hip. "Wait, what's-"  
  
The female android only smiled deviously, taking one of his hands into her own and stripping off his glove, then guiding it between her legs. "Touch me, Nines."  
  
He couldn't possibly resist, his hand exploring the flat plane of her stomach before moving lower, touching something hot and wet and unbearably _hard_ there that made him start. Wait, hard? "Uh," he uttered uselessly, grasping it gently. It was... thick. And _long_. And... pleasantly smooth. "It's a..." he mumbled the last word dumbly, surprise overtaking his logical mind for a moment. "...Oh. Oh,  _fuck_. I knew something'd go wrong, I must've made an error, or maybe..."  
  
"9S."  
  
"Ahh, it might be because I was forced to fry your authentication when... So it might've not detected... then maybe chosen a default configuration oh god I'm so sorry 2B--"  
  
_"Nines."_ Her stern voice startled him from his rambling. He shrank away as much as he could while pinned under her, his hand retreating from her new sex. Despite his surprising discovery, however, he realized that the heat overtaking him hadn't faded at all. A sense of shame struck him then. He'd never thought of himself as attracted to _that part_ , just to women. Which - as far as he was aware from the bits of pornography that had remained uncorrupted through the ages - _usually_ didn't have... that. But, somehow, the thought of 2B with one didn't disgust him at all. She was still a woman, and she was still the android that he'd come to trust and even love despite their rocky past.  
  
"Sorry," he offered again, this time for reacting so negatively. He paused awkwardly, gulping. "Is... do you not mind it? I mean, it's not..."  
  
"I don't mind," she replied a bit quickly, her tone betraying her own hesitation. "When you touched me there it felt... good."  
  
"Can I see?" 9S questioned almost automatically before mentally kicking himself. " _Shit_. I mean, if you're okay with me seeing."  
  
2B remained quiet for a moment, seeming to debate the request internally, before she sat up. "Just don't freak out." He heard her voice as if it were distant. Resting between her plush thighs was just what 9S had felt: a huge erection that pulsed along with her elevated heartbeat. A bit lower hung a pair of smooth, tight balls he strangely found himself mentally describing as cute. Despite its size and his initial shock, he realized that it seemed to suit her well, the smooth hairlessness giving it a feminine appearance. It even matched the color of her skin perfectly.  
  
"It... suits you," he said dumbly. An awkward silence followed, broken by a stifled laugh from the taller android.  
  
"You mean it?"  
  
The Scanner-type nodded, eyes meeting hers. "Yeah." She trusted him so much, he felt his heart flutter. He gulped, fidgeting with his remaining glove. "Can I... try again?"  
  
"Yes," 2B breathed, her tone almost begging. Despite the awkwardness of the situation her erection hadn't calmed down in the slightest, twitching obscenely when 9S stared at it in awe. She was still straddling his hips, her heavier weight leaning lightly enough on him to be comfortable. Propping himself up with one arm, he reached his bare hand toward her dick again, brushing it gently. She sighed softly, her lovely grey-blue eyes watching his every move. His fingers wrapped around the organ carefully, drawing a stifled noise from 2B. 9S knew from records on human anatomy that it was a sensitive organ, and didn't know how accurate an inorganic imitation would be. He just wanted her to feel good. Gauging her reactions, the shorter android felt like he'd short-circuit out of pure embarrassment and arousal. Feeling more daring, he started to move his hand, his grip still light but firm enough to slide the smooth foreskin over the moist glans. 2B moaned softly, her hips jerking forward with each movement. Fluid beaded steadily from the slit on the tip of her cock, the thick tool throbbing in his hand as he worked it.

  
"Is this good?" The boy asked, realizing how breathless he sounded. 2B nodded, biting her lower lip. The sight of the woman he'd looked up to for so long acting like this, letting him touch her in such an intimate manner... it was driving 9S mad! He'd always fantasized about it being the other way around in a way, but in the end, did it really matter? He just wanted to... wanted her to... He didn't have a sex of his own, but could definitely feel arousal. It was consuming him, making him imagine all the things they could do now... He didn't have the means for something more traditional, but in the archives he'd seen, there were all sorts of other means... A memory came to him then, making him almost drool at the thought. Above him 2B let out a muffled groan, her hips doing most of the work as she thrust into his hand. She was starting to tense more and more, only a tiny hint of her former uncertainty showing as she drew closer and closer to... "Wait," 9S stammered, the lewd question on the tip of his tongue. The female android glanced down at him uncertainly, rosy lips parted as she panted slightly. At his sides, 2B's thighs tensed. She was close, but he needed to feel her. He craved her inside him, somehow. It didn't matter how. 9S felt like he'd begin to overheat at any moment.

  
"Ngh..." Her eyes looked upon him pleadingly, the unspoken question of _'why are we stopping?'_ hanging heavily in the air.  
  
"2B, I- " If he could blush any harder he'd be doing so now. "Can we try something?"  
  
"What do you have in mind?"  
  
"I..." 9S averted his eyes, trying not to stare at the woman or her needy arousal pointing at his face. "I... want you _in_ me..."  
  
"You don't have anything I can... _oh._ " 2B seemed both appalled and further excited by the idea. She didn't ask anything further, instead moving forward so her plush bottom rested lightly on his chest. Faintly he regretted not stripping when he had the chance, but somehow the idea of being taken advantage of while still fully clothed made his head spin even more. The Battle-type inched forward a little more, her new endowment so close to his lips he could feel its heat already. Without hesitation he leaned forward, lips meeting her sensitive tip in a lewd kiss. 2B's hips jerked forward reflexively, the woman letting out a noise so needy, the boy below her couldn't think straight. His soft lips met her cocktip repeatedly, peppering it increasingly messy kisses. "Oh, _Nines,_ " she sighed, back arching from the sensation. One of her hands found its way onto his head, stroking his hair absently as he took the sensitive tip into his mouth. She could very easily break him like this, though somehow it made the position even more desirable. Helpless underneath her, taking her dick... it felt natural. It felt _amazing_. There was no flavor to it in particular, but knowing that it was 2B inside him, 2B moaning his name as she pushed in deeper, 2B's thighs framing his face as she stroked his hair and pet his head adoringly, the mix of all these things at once made him feel so hot inside he swore he'd melt. It was addictive, and he could hardly imagine how good it felt for her. And still she continued, hips thrusting forward in a restrained rhythm. 9S could scarcely breathe with the fat organ sloppily violating his mouth, but couldn't bring himself to pull away. His head swam with excitement and lack of air, but he needed to feel it, needed her to fill him completely.  
  
His hands fumbled down to the front of his shorts, finding his groin as smooth as always. A sense of humiliation filled the boy, somehow turning him on even more. He couldn't tell if the tears welling up in his eyes were from his throat being fucked or not, as 2B's dick pressed so deep on one thrust he swore he felt it breach his throat. The comforting, submissive feeling he'd loved about being pinned down and kissed struck him hard, then, the male android breathing heavily through his nose and moaning enthusiastically around her endowment. His hands grasped her firm, pliant ass, squeezing encouragingly. From the eager noises she was making and the tautness of her muscles, he knew she wouldn't last much longer...  
  
"Oh, God," 2B moaned, eyes half-lidded with pleasure as she watched 9S's mouth repeatedly engulf her pulsing arousal. "Good boy... _good, good boy_..." He looked like a mess - hair mussed from her affections, lips swollen, blue eyes watery, a dark blush staining his fair cheeks, drool smearing his mouth and chin - but she could tell from his encouraging, enthusiastic actions that he enjoyed every moment of it immensely. An intense heat was building in her groin, making the combat android moan unabashedly. 2B thrusted forward roughly enough for her tightening balls to slap against his soaked chin, a wet slap punctuating each increasingly shaky thrust. "9S -- _Nines... I'm_...."  
  
Their lust-filled eyes met, and she felt one of his hands reflexively latch onto hers, squeezing so desperately she couldn't contain herself any longer. The firm hand remaining on his head grasped blindly, pulling his head closer until his nose collided with her smooth groin. With one final thrust into his unbearably tight mouth she froze, a gasping cry escaping her lips as her cock twitched once, twice - and finally the floodgates opened, shot after copious shot of hot, _thick_ girlcum filling his throat and mouth. He couldn't swallow quickly enough to keep up, extra fluid pouring out of his mouth around her dick. Moaning his name all the while, she felt his body tense and tremble under hers, his own excitement peaking in a way that made him see stars. Concerned and quickly becoming oversensitive, she pulled her still-twitching dick out of his mouth with a low groan, letting the boy roughly gasp for breath. He looked dazed and disheveled, milky synthetic cum spilled across his lips and down his chin in a way that made her shiver with delight. The part of her that loved dominating the smaller android and watching him squirm felt a sense of satisfied pride in the sight. For a moment the pair could only catch their breath, a pleasant warmth falling over them.

Realizing that their hands were still linked, the female android smiled, carefully rolling off the boy to rest on her side beside him. Due to her inhuman stamina she wasn't left feeling sleepy from the act itself, moreso from the comfort of the afterglow. 9S remained silent, reaching up to wipe a bit of semen from his lips and stare at the sticky mess on his fingers thoughtfully before absent-mindedly sucking it off. Her cum was a bit salty, with a glutinous texture and a hint of sweetness that he found himself craving more of. Licking his lips, he realized what he'd done and averted his eyes shyly. A sense of awe hung over the duo, both at what they'd felt and how they'd lost themselves so fully in the moment. No wonder Command hadn't included such installations in their bodies by default, otherwise _nothing_ would get done!  
  
2B was the first to speak up, her tone hushed. "Did I hurt you?"  
  
"No," 9S replied reassuringly. "Not at all. That was..." His eyes met hers, lips turning up in a sheepish smile. "I liked it. Especially when you, uh..." He gulped, speaking quieter as he went on. "...When you just sort of... used me... It felt _good_. I don't know why, it just..."  
  
She chuckled a bit at that, feeling a twinge of arousal at his confession. "That's good," she purred, affectionately nuzzling against the young man. Laying an arm around him, 2B felt her stomach flutter when he shifted as well, curling against her taller form reverently. Her drool-slick member had softened and now rested between her thighs, much smaller than it was at full length but still noticeable. Distantly she realized that she'd now have to deal with erections and the tell-tale bulge in her undergarments in the future, but for now she simply wanted to enjoy the moment. 9S still looked like hell and there was more than a few smears of drool and cum on his jacket, but she found it strangely endearing. She felt more protective of him than ever in that moment. _"Good boy,"_ she found herself saying again, the hushed words coming naturally to her. 9S didn't protest, in fact he seemed to take comfort in the pet name, blushing as she cupped his cheek and kissed his lips gently. The taste of her own fluids perplexed 2B, but she didn't shy away from her languid affections. She felt his face grow hot in embarrassment beneath her touch, the adorable boy closing his eyes and sighing softly.

  
"It's weird, but... when you were coming I... I think I did, too."  
  
"...Hm."  
  
"I mean, it shouldn't be possible, seeing as how I don't have any... but I felt something then that I can't describe. It was amazing! But maybe since arousal and pleasure are chemical processes, an orgasm could possibly be simulated with enough stimulation and..." Realizing that he was rambling again, 9S stopped, awkwardly smiling in an apologetic manner. "...Sorry. I... I didn't expect to ever..."  
  
2B quirked an eyebrow at him amusedly, petting him in a reassuring manner. "It's fine. It... felt _amazing_ for me, too. I didn't think you'd like it so much, but I'm happy you did." _That was our first time, after all._  The idea of the boy becoming so excited by being dominated was a possibility she'd never considered before, but certainly not unwelcome... The female android cursed inwardly, realizing that the train of thought was reawakening her arousal. While it was certainly tempting to pin 9S down and order him to touch her again, she couldn't help but feel... sated in a way. Not entirely physically, but emotionally. She wasn't sure how to classify what they'd just done. _Lovemaking_ seemed like such an old-fashioned, flowery term, but she found that she liked the thought. There had never been a huge ordeal when it came to confessing their love, moreso... a comfortable easing into things, a mutual bond of trust between the two that grew and developed as time went on. Endearing words often went unspoken but were very much there, in the ways she touched and looked at the fair boy. It had been years, but the combat android was still getting used to the new world's freedom, with no Command to breathe down her neck at every turn. A world without boundaries, scarred perhaps but not broken. A place where they could find comfort in each other and be happy, _together_. A world where she never had to hurt 9S again.

Finally. The bittersweet thought made her heart ache. No matter how much he reassured her, how much he spoke of forgiveness and trust, of how she'd always be _2B_ and not 2E, her past sins still hurt. She pulled 9S as close as she could, hugging him tightly. The boy grunted softly but didn't protest, a shy smile on his face as he buried it into her chest. He mumbled something that was muffled by her top, but she could recognize the three syllables from anywhere. _"I love you too, Nines,"_ she whispered back, her voice filled with warmth. Their legs tangled together as they sank into a lazy reverie together, each presence cathartic to the other. A familiar, soothing tenderness blanketed the lovers as they embraced in silence. The things she wanted to do to him could wait. For now... she let her consciousness steadily slip away, the warmth of his body and his quiet, steady breathing lulling her into a deep slumber...

 

* * *

 

 _Thanks for reading._ c':

_Also, my tumblr is[over here](http://d-sui.tumblr.com/)! talk to me about android sex and stuff if ya want, haha._


End file.
